Let Me Love You
by EmisonHalebSpobyEzria
Summary: Emily has a crush on Rosewood's Queen B, Alison. Those feelings are most definitely not one sided. But why won't Alison let Emily in? No disappearance. No . My first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"So," Hanna trailed off. "Any lucky guys in sweet, innocent Emily's life?" Hanna asked with a smirk deviously pulling at her bright red lips.

"Actually, yes. Yes, there is Han. But," Emily started. She didn't know how to tell her best friend that she was ... well ... different.

"Go on, Em" Hanna encouraged "What is it? You can tell me. We're best friends, I'll be here for you even when you don't want me too." Hanna's previous smirk turning into a genuine smile.

"Well... I... I guess I should just t...tell you" Emily stuttered, beginning to noticeably fidget and pull at the sleeve of her burgundy sweatshirt which complemented her tan skin perfectly. Hanna reached for Emily's hand which she gently squeezed as a sign of support and for her to continue, when she sensed the brunettes hesitation.

"Well, Han ... I like girls." Emily stated bluntly. She purposely avoided the blondes gaze after she heard a gasp escape her friends' heart shaped lips.

"Oh" was all that Hanna could respond. Never before had Hanna been lost for words, but at this moment in time, she was speechless. When Emily heard this she felt as the world was going to crumble around her. She couldn't make out whether it was a shocked "oh" or a disgusted "oh" either way, Emily prepared for the worst.

Hanna then realised Emily's failed attempt at looking anywhere but the blondes eyes. She immediately said "Em?" No response. "Em, look at me" the blonde said in a firm yet gentle tone. Emily then slowly turned her gaze to the blonde who was staring directly at her. As soon as their eyes met the brunette instantly searched the warm blue seas for any sign of disgust, discomfort, anger ... But she found none. When she saw no sign of negative emotions she began to relax.

"So," Hanna said breaking the awkward silence that felt like went on for at least an hour. "Who is this lucky girl, and when can I meet her?"

"You're okay about this?" Emily asked slightly wary because this was a topic that not many people took lightly.

"Of course, Em. You're still Emily. No matter who you date. Who you date doesn't define you as an individual. Maybe your sexuality but definitely not you." Hanna replied smoothly. As soon as Emily detected the pure sincerity in Hanna's voice she relaxed as she raked her fingers through her hair.

"Well ... She's my sunshine in the rain. My Tylenol when I'm in pain. Let me tell you what she means to me. Like a tall glass of lemonade when it's burning hot on summer days. She's exactly what I need. She's soothing like the ocean rushing on the sand. She takes care of me. She helps me be a better person. She's so beautiful, sometimes I stop to close my eyes and think .'She's exactly what I need'. She's my smile when I'm feeling down. She's my good night sleep when my day is through. She's kinda like the feeling after your first kiss. Except that everyday she makes me feel like this. She's exactly what I need." Emily slowly explained to a slightly tear-eyed Hanna, while pure tears carelessly streamed down her own now heated face.

"Who is this girl, Em?" Hanna asked, curiosity clearly evident in her sweet caring tone. "You can tell me. Whoever it is, I'll be there for you." She continued as she reached for Emily's tan hand, which she then slowly started to gently caress with her thumb.

Emily began to shift uncomfortably. She could trust Hanna, that wasn't even a question. The question was, Can she trust herself? A brand new set of tears began to freely pour from her beautiful brown orbs. Emily began to whisper.

"Alison. Alison DiLaurentis."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Alison?" Hanna asked quite flabbergasted. "As in Rosewood High's Queen B, Alison?"

"I guess" Emily replied. It was more of a question than a statement.

"You are crushing on Rosewood's Queen B?" Hanna asked, the smirk returning to her perfect full lips.

"Don't say it like that, Han" Emily whined as she wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater.

Hanna held her hands up in defeat. "I didn't do anything. It was just a simple question, nothing behind it. I'm actually not surprised, I've seen the way you look at her. But, she's not gay ... Is she?" Hanna questioned.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, we kissed-" Emily started before she was interrupted by a loud, surprised Hanna.

"You what!" Hanna screamed at the top of her lungs, making every other person in The Brew turn in their direction.

"Han, not so loud. We kissed, behind school. It was nothing special. Who am I kidding? I couldn't stop smiling, neither could she. But, we haven't spoken since so I don't know what to do. I mean, I want it to mean something, maybe to turn into something more, but she's barely looked at me since and I just don't know if she feels the same." Emily said in a shy tone.

"Go Emily Fields!" Hanna cheered. "You managed to change Rosewood's Queen B gay. No Queen B has ever liked girls. This must be a new achievement or something." Hanna said in a smug tone.

"I haven't turned her gay, Han. We just kissed. That's like me kissing Caleb and saying that I'm straight. It doesn't work that way. You have to feel a certain way, you know?" Emily replied slightly annoyed.

"Here's the beautiful blonde now," Hanna said a smile pulling at her lips. Emily turned to look in the same direction as Hanna. Her heart stopped. Her breath hitched. All she could see was perfection. There was Alison with her two whipped bitches. Spencer Hastings - Tall brunette with amazing legs. Field hockey goddess. Math, Physics, English, French, (every other subject you could think of) genius. Then there was Aria - Petite brunette with an amazing figure. Art master, writer, poet ... Everything to do with English literature she owns it.

They walked into The Brew like they owned the place. Alison in the front, with Spencer and Aria by her sides, but a pace behind. Alison ordered her regular morning coffee, with a cinnamon croissant. Alison felt staring, usually loving the attention, but these stares felt different. She turned to where they were coming from, and was met by two gazes, one accompanied by a smirk, and the other like a love sick puppy. She realised who the owners were instantly. The first one, Hanna Marin, best friend of Emily Fields. The second one ... Well ... Emily Fields, Ali's secret crush.

Ali held the brunettes gaze as a smirk pulled at her gorgeous heart shaped lips. Emily looked down at her hands, blushing the shade of a tomato. She looked back up after she felt her cheeks return to their normal temperature, to be met with a smile followed on by a wink, from none other than ... Alison DiLaurentis.

Hanna couldn't hold the giggle that slipped from her lips. She whistled at the sight before her. Rewarded by a blush from Alison, before she departed followed by her "friends".

"Alison," The small brunette started, "What's going on between you and that girl with the staring problem?"

"Her name is Emily" Alison shot back, hoping the two didn't notice the defence in her snappy tone. Alison took a deep breath before she continued. "Nothing is going on. She just helped me with something once. She made me feel better."

"That's what we're here for Alison. Not her. We're supposed to make you feel better, we're your friends. And, don't think we didn't notice the wink you gave her." Spencer said annoyed. Aria nodding in agreement, as they got into Spencer's Cadillac.

"You do get boring, you know? I do like a change every now and then. If you really were my friends you'd know that and you'd understand. Em, knows that."

After a few minutes of letting what the blonde had said sink in, Spencer broke the silence.

"Em? I'm sorry. Are we missing something?" Spencer said with her eyebrows raised. Quickly glancing at the blonde before turning her eyes back on the road.

"What could you possibly be missing? It's just a nickname. Nothing behind it." Alison said shifting slightly in her seat. The action didn't go unnoticed by Aria.

"Yeah, it's a nickname but it's a ... nickname. Like, a real nickname. That's not what you do, Alison. You're supposed to give losers names that will ruin their self-esteem and their entire high school experience." Aria said as Spencer pulled up in the schools parking lot.

"She's not a loser!" Alison all but screamed. "Can we just drop it!" Alison huffed as she got out of the car, slammed the door, and made her way up the steps which led to her Queendom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Alison walked through the halls of her Queendom with her head held high. Students parted like the Red Sea. There was no one who would've dared to double cross Alison, except one brave bitch. Alison came to a screeching holt as someone stood in her way. Alison waited around 3 seconds before she was growing impatient. Fast.

"Move before I tell everyone your little secret." Alison smirked. She had no idea who the person was but she had dug up dirt on everyone so the victim didn't dare argue back. The girl turned around with a look of stone which was clearly a facade.

"Pigskin!" Alison spat "Get out of my way before I tell daddy one of your many little secrets. Or maybe I'll just go straight in for the big one!" Paige snarled but quickly scurried in the opposite direction.

Alison chuckled to herself. She had been Queen B for over a year now and her high authority never seized to amaze her.

She walked to the nearest exit and went to her special relaxation place. There were broken paving stones, mouldy walls, and smashed glass bottles yet these only added to its "beauty". It wouldn't seem special to any other person, but to Alison it was special because it's where she had her first kiss. A small alley type opening, with one entrance, in between the back of the natatorium and the main school building. The blue eyed beauty reached into her bag to retrieve an extra large bottle of whiskey. She threw her Louis Vuitton bag off of her arm and slid down the wall. She curled up as the chilly autumn air began to creep it's way up her thin denim jacket. She wanted to forget. Forget the pain, her mistakes, but most of all, she wanted to forget the previous night. She unscrewed the lid and began to drown her sorrows in her newfound best friend.

**_2 hours later_**

Spencer and Aria were on their way to German when they spotted Emily. They approached her with looks of pure hatred.

"Where's Alison?!" The smaller brunette spat. "I don't know ... H-how would I know ... We're not friends." Emily stuttered. Then suddenly Emily felt a wave of worry wash over her. "Why? Don't you know where she is?" Emily asked cautiously. "Of course we don't loser! If we did then we wouldn't be asking you! What's going in between you and Alison anyway?!" Spencer demanded.

Emily felt her gut churn. She knew exactly where Alison was, but she hasn't been there since their little ... Moment. Emily was petrified but that day Alison told her that if Emily ever need to find her that she'd always be behind school. Emily wanted to see if the blonde was okay so she stormed out and ran to their "special place"

"Alison! Alison where are you?!" Emily shouted breathlessly as she sprinted to their place. She finally reached and was met by several empty bottles of whiskey, the blondes jacket, her handbag, but sadly no Alison.

"Oh my God, Alison. What have you done." Emily whispered to herself.

"Looking for me" A familiar voice said from behind. The words may have been slurred but Em would recognise that voice anywhere. Emily was startled by the blondes all but subtle entrance but was just glad that she wasn't doing anything stupid. Well anything more stupid than getting drunk at 10am. Behind school. On a Monday.

The brunette studied the blonde more closely and realised that she had tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. Obviously, she had been crying for at least 30 minutes. Emily reached out to caress the blondes cheek, only to come in contact with something cold and smooth. Alison had once again brought the half empty bottle to her lips. Before the vile tasting liquid reached the tip of her tongue, Emily had snatched the bottle out of her grasp.

"Hey!" The blonde shouted in protest. "That's mine! Get your own!" She screamed as she reached for the bottle but Emily was too fast for the staggering blonde.

"We need to get you out of here. Now." The sun kissed swimmer said as she slung one of Alison's arms over her shoulder, holding her waist with one arm, and balancing 3 empty, 1 half full, and another full bottle of whisky. As well as the blondes bag and jacket. Getting Alison in the car was not an easy task.

When the brunette had safely strapped the drunken teen in she made her way to the drivers side, hoped in, and started off to her house.

Thank God, her mum was visiting her dad in Texas for the next couple weeks. When they arrived, Alison was snoring lightly with her head against the head rest. Emily admired her. She looked so peaceful.

Emily jumped out and gently lifted Alison out of the car and carried her bridal style to the front door, she opened it with great difficulty. After that arm aching task was complete she climbed the stairs and couldn't help but notice how light Alison seemed for a girl of her height. She added that on the list of serious things she needed to ask Alison. But for the time being she was going to let the blonde rest. She gently laid her on the bed and took off her shoes.

Emily went down stairs to grab a glass of water and some antibiotics to help with the headache the blonde had yet to come when she would awaken. She brought the products upstairs and decided to change into something more comfortable seen as she wasn't leaving Alison alone until she was better and had answered why she had done this.

Emily walked over to her dresser and opted for her comfy grey joggers, a loose white t-shirt and her baseball hoodie. Just as she was about to pull on the last article of clothing,(which was her hoodie) she heard a blood curdling scream. She whipped her head around to see Alison writhing, screaming and sweating in her bed.

She ran over to the hysterical girl and straddled her waist in order to keep her still. She held the blondes hands above her head and whispered soothing words in her ear. "It's okay Alison, you're safe" "You're here with me. It's Emily. Wake up, you're safe" "I promise."

Alison slowly began to open her eyes and the only emotion visible was fear. Emily began to place feather light kisses over the blondes sticky face. On her forehead, her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, and lastly, her lips. She brushed the loose stray curls out of the shaken girls face and began to caress her cheek with her thumb. The blonde closed her eyes at this touch and her rapid breathing began to steady. When Emily knew she was calm she slowly climbed off of her and reached for the glass of cold water.

"Hey Ali, I know you probably have a headache so here are some painkillers and a glass of water" Emily said as she sat Alison up slowly.

No response.

"Ali. Are you okay?"

No response.

Alison just stared off into space. Her once blue eyes looked grey and weren't focusing on anything in particular. They were blank.

Emily brought the glass to Alison's lips but the girl would not open her mouth. She just continued to stare into space. She wouldn't move.

This is how she was for the next 7 days. Emily did everything for her. She carried her to the bathroom, downstairs, outside, to bed. She bathed her. She fed her. Well, she tried her best. It got to the point where Emily had to force feed her because she hadn't eaten in multiple days.

Then all at once the strong, brave and mighty Ali came back.

"Em, wake up!" Alison squealed

"What?" Emily groaned at her eyes began to adjust to newfound daylight.

"You've been sleeping for hours! God! I mean, I know everyone needs their beauty sleep, but that was like a beauty coma!" Alison laughed

"Whatever Ali!" Emily almost forgot Alison's week of depression. Almost.

"How are you Ali?" Emily asked. Eyebrows raised.

"I'm good. Why wouldn't I be?" Alison said nervously.

"Alison you haven't spoke a word in a week! And now all of a sudden you're back to normal ?!" Emily shouted, slightly frustrated at the fact that a Ali could act like everything was okay. She noticed Ali flinch at her tone and took the blonde girls hand in her own.

"Ali. You can't act like everything is okay. You didn't talk for 7 days. You got wasted behind school! I took you to the bathroom. I bathed you. I fed you. I carried you everywhere. It was like going to the gym! Ali I can tell that something's bothering you. You may be talking and laughing but then I look into your eyes and they don't look like they should belong to someone who's smiling. I'm here to help. Remember that." They were both crying at this point and Alison wiped the tears away furiously and inwardly scolded herself for being so weak. "Ali baby, talk to me"

"I can't. I want to but I can't. He said I can't tell. He said he'd hurt my mum. I can't risk that." Alison said crying freely and openly.

"Who Ali?" Emily pushed

"Steve" Alison whimpered. Steve. Ali's new step dad. Emily knew he was trouble.

"What does he do to you Alison?" Emily asked her mind reeling at the the possible words that could fumble out of Alison's mouth.

"I can't tell you Em!" Alison said getting frustrated at herself.

"I'll keep you safe, Ali. I'll keep you safe from him." Emily cooed softly as she caressed the blue eyed beauty's hair.

"He rapes me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys, I am very sorry about my last chapter. I didn't notice it was just a repeated code until a fan, InLoveWithEmison pointed it out. I'm sure I posted the actual chapter but whatever. I'm going to stop talking now. Here is chapter 4 ... _**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Emily's POV_**

I sat in class with my head on my desk. I was there but I wasn't. I was there physically but definitely not mentally. My mind was else where. We were watching a movie. Well, supposed to be but not many people were paying attention. It was a movie about Hitler. No one liked Hitler anyway so why do we need to learn about him. I will never understand the school curriculum.

_"He rapes me!"_

That line kept haunting me. It kept on replaying in my head. I remembered everything about that morning. The temperature. The colour of the comforter. The time. The tears which escaped those beautiful blue seas. Her trembling body. And I couldn't do anything to help her. I just sat there helplessly. My hands shaking, my heart beating at the speed of light, my blood racing so fast and carelessly around my body I could hear it in my ears.

It's been a week since Ali's confession and I just don't know what to do. I know that telling her mother is out of the question because as far as Alison has told me she already blames Alison for her and her fathers divorce. The only way to keep Alison safe is to get her as far away from him as possible, and that is what I plan to do. I can't let Ali stay in that house with her unloving mother and an abusive middle aged psychopath.

Class couldn't have ended any sooner. When the bell ring out I quickly gathered my things and sprinted for the exit. I got in my car and raced like a jet to Alison's house. I sat on the front porch and waited for Ali to get home. After about 3-5 minutes of waiting Spencer's car pulled up, and Spencer, Aria, and Ali stepped out.

"What do you want?!" The smaller brunette spat

"Yeah, why are you so obsessed with Alison!" Spencer growled

"Whatever! You two can leave now." I said whilst rolling my eyes. "Alison is home safely. She's not a child. She can do things by herself, you know!"

"You should leave! Alison, are you really going to let her speak to us like that?!" Spencer screamed

"Please!" Alison spoke for the first time since she exited the car. "Just shut up all of you! I can't take it. I don't feel too good and you're making me feel worse!"

"We're sorry Ali. Is there anything we can do for you?" Aria said in an idiotically sweet tone.

"You want to help me?" And Spencer and Aria nodded while I folded my arms over my chest. "Then leave me alone and stop treating me like a child!" Alison screamed.

We all turned to leave Alison when she grabbed my arm.

"No. You stay." Alison said softly as she mindlessly rubbed up and down my arm. I smiled at her before walking back to stand next to the blonde.

The other two did not look happy. Spencer scoffed and jumped into her Cadillac, shortly followed by Aria. And with that they reversed out of the drive and sped off in the other direction. I smiled inwardly at the thought of Alison being my girlfriend one day. I must've been smiling on the outside too because Alison looked at me with her perfect eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're smiling like an idiot. Why?" Alison chuckled

"No reason." I lied.

"Sure. Whatever." Alison smiled. That smile soon disappeared and a look of worry spread across her flawless face.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"What's the time. The _exact_ time." Alison spoke carefully.

"Um..." I started I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. "It's 15:39. Why?" I asked cautiously.

"What day is it?" She spoke at the speak of light.

"Thursday" I responded.

"You have to leave. Now!" Alison said hurriedly as she dragged me towards my car.

"Why?"

"Because it's Thursday. And it's after half past 3. That means that I'm going to be in trouble and if I'm with friends then it will ignite fury in him!"

"Him?! As in Steve him?!" I screamed.

"Emily you have to calm down and leave. The longer I stay out here the more angrier he's going to get." Alison said pacing back and forth.

"Alison! I am not leaving you with him! Either I come in with you or you come with me" I demanded

"No! You don't understand! If I take in a friend he'll wait until you leave to hurt me and it'll be with more force. But if I go with you he'll find me and kill me! I can't win!" Alison said shaking her head furiously.

We heard a lock click and we both whipped our heads round in the direction of the noise. It was from Ali's front door. She looked at me terrified. The door began to open and Ali ran behind me and held onto me for dear life.

A middle aged man with dirty blonde hair, an overgrown beard, and a bottle in his hand staggered through the front door. He looked at me with a blank expression. Suddenly a perverted smile appeared.

"Hello sugar. I've never seen you before. Are you a friend of my little Ali's?" He said, his speech slurred. I felt Ali tense at his words.

"Yes, I am" I said confidently.

"Well then, would you mind moving out of the way so that Alison can come inside" He said with borderline anger evident in his tone.

"Ali and I have a project that's due in that we really need to get done. So, would you mind if Ali came with me?" I said but with less confidence this time afraid of the drunks upcoming response.

"Sorry. Not today. I need her for something tonight and she can't miss it." He said staggering down the first few steps of the porch.

"We really need to get it done. So, if you don't mind ..." I said my voice wavering from nervousness.

"She really can't. Ali, will you please come here." He demanded.

"Ali, get in the car." I whispered to her. "This project has to be done because if not then we fail and I'm sure you don't want Ali to fail." I said with a forced half smile. I felt Ali shift slightly behind me. I heard the car door open and shut and I ran to the other side. I jumped in, locked the doors, and started the engine.

**_THUMP THUMP THUMP_**

I was startled when I hear a sudden thumping noise on my window. I saw Steve at the corner of my eye with a look of anger and hatred spread across his old, wrinkled features. Ali gripped onto my arm and I felt her shaking and her heart beating at an alarming rate.

I backed out of the drive and sped off. I didn't know where we were going, but it had to be somewhere far from here.

I had been driving none stop for 5 hours and began to feel sleepy. I took the next exit and finally found a motel. I looked over to Ali who had somehow managed to interlock our fingers without me realising. I looked over her sleeping form. She was only at peace and happy when she was sleeping and I didn't want to take that away from her. I hopped out of the car and locked it behind me. I walked over to the motels front office and asked for a room. After I had signed in, payed, and showed them my ID (fake ID - perks of having Hanna as a best friend), I walked back to the car to find Ali still peacefully sleeping.

I opened the boot of my car and retrieved an overnight bag, which I carried in case of emergencies, and slung it over my shoulder. I then walked to the passengers side and carefully removed Ali's seatbelt and began to lightly shake her.

"Ali, hun, wake up" I whispered softly. She groaned and I smiled. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around not noticing her surrounding.

"Where am I?" She asked slightly confused.

"We're at a motel" I said whist moving a stray curl from her face.

"What?! You need to get me home right now, Emily! He's going to kill me!" Alison screamed trying to fight her way past me.

"Alison, you're fine. We're in the middle of nowhere. He won't be able to find you out here. I'll keep you safe, I promise." I soothed whilst leading her towards our room for a few nights. I had no intention of letting Alison near that man ever again. If he couldn't fake being nice in front of someone who knew Alison then I wonder what he was like when they were alone.

"Hey Em, can you turn on the fan, please? It's sort of hot!" Alison said whist removing her jacket. I couldn't help but let my eyes roan over the newly exposed skin. My eyes raked over her arms. I looked at her lower arm and my jaw dropped. I saw angry red and pink scars untidily scatters across the previously smooth skin. Some old, some new, some big, some small, some horizontal, some vertical. But they were all the same thing. A scar. A self inflicted scar.

Alison had been self harming.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 _**

"Alison! What are they?! When did you do that?! Why would you do that?! Let me see them. If you haven't cleaned them properly, then they will most likely become infected and we don't want that!" Emily says a mile a minute, as she ran over to Alison.

Alison barely had time to process what the brunette had said before she was pulled into a warm, inviting hug. Tears began to slowly fall as she wiped them away not wanting to become to vulnerable. Yes, Emily had seen her naked, she bather her for goodness sake, but she wasn't going to let her see her cry. She wasn't even planning on showing the brunette her newly afflicted scars.

After they pulled away, Alison searched Emily's eyes for any signs of disgust but found none. All she could find was sadness, remorse and ... pain.

She began to cross her arms over her chest, trying to cover her scars, but was stopped by a firm yet gentle grip on her wrists. She tried to fight against the hold but Emily way too strong. The blonde gave up because she was knew she had no chance of winning. She dropped her arms in defeat and let her head hang in shame. 'I'm a mess. I'm ugly and will never be enough for anyone' the blonde thought to herself. The brunette must've sensed her thoughts because she put her hand under Alison's chin and began to softly speak.

"You're beautiful. Don't let anyway ever tell you any differently. You're the strongest, most beautiful, successful, intimidating - in a good way- and amazing person. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. Anyone would be lucky to be in your presence. I know I'm happier with you. You make my days better, and make me smile a little brighter. Seeing you smile makes my day. Oh, that smile. You look the best when you wear that smile. I'm not saying that you don't look beautiful at any other time because trust me you do, but I'm just saying that when you smile you look absolutely stunning. Smile for the whole world to see but don't let the world change your smile. Then there's your eyes. What I wouldn't give to look into those everyday. I love when they sparkle when you smile, or the way they light up when you're excited, or then when you're sad," Emily whispered, love laced in every single word "the way they become dull and lose their spark, and the way they glisten with unshed tears. Yes, Ali, I notice everything about you. I even know what your favourite Apple company is. It's pink lady, and you won't eat any other. I wouldn't go through this much trouble for just no one. I love you, Alison. I'm in love with you." Emily admitted, as she wiped the stray tears which escaped Alison's blue seas.

Alison stared at Emily flabbergasted to say the least. "I-I-I d-don't know w-what t-t-to s-say." Alison stuttered.

"I'm sorry. I'm stupid. It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have said anything. Let's just take a look at these, and make sure that they're not infected" Emily chuckled in the most reassuring way she could manage. But Alison could see straight through her.

"I love you too! I really do. I just don't know how to show it. I was never loved as a kid, and I'm most definitely not loved now, so I don't know how to. My house was never a home. I just ate and slept there. It was like a long term hotel. It was never a home. Even before Steve. My father left before my 10th birthday, and ever since my life has been hell. My mother never loved me. Only my father loved me, even if he never showed it. I was his favourite. He despised my brother, and I couldn't really blame him. All he did was drink and take drugs, and it cost him his life. I want to love you, I really do. I would do anything to let you in, but I just don't know how" Alison cried, her voice wavering.

"We don't have to talk about it now. We'll talk later. Let's just take a look at these and make sure they're okay. I can live without being in s relationship with you, but I can't live with _you_!" Emily smiled. She picked up Alison and placed her on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to change first? So that you're comfy?"

"But I have anything, Em"

"It's okay. I do. I always have an overnight bag in the boot of my car. I'm always prepared" Emily replied with a light chuckle.

"Thank yo, Em" Alison said as she took the grey oversized t-shirt which em had handed to her.

"I'll go out while you get changed." Em said turning towards the door.

"No!" Ali shouted in protest. "Stay. Please."

"Sure" Em responded, moving back toward the bed.

Alison stripped off her beautiful dress, which stopped just below the knee, and was left in just her undergarments. Emily couldn't help but stare her mouth slightly open. Alison caught her staring and smiled. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" Alison laughed.

"Sorry." Emily said, blushing furiously.

"I wasn't complaining" Alison said winking, which made Emily's mouth go dry. Only Ali had this effect on her. And no one could change that.

_Beep! Beep!_

Emily walked over to her phone. She had 9 new text messages.

_Hanna: Where are you?_

_Hanna: We had plans _

_Hanna: You could've just said you didn't want to go instead of ignoring me!_

_Hanna: are you going to answer ?!_

_Hanna: EMILY !_

_Hanna: Are you okay ?!_

_Hanna : Em, you're scaring me !_

_Hanna : Please, tell me if you're okay. _

_Hanna : Em, I'm not mad. Just please Em, answer me !_

_Emily smiled. Only Hanna can be angry and so caring at the same time. _

_Emily: Yeah, Han. I'm fine :) I totally forgot but that isn't the reason. I'm kind of in a motel with Alison. _

Almost immediately she gets a text back.

_Hanna : THANK GOD ! Em, you scared me ! And OMG! Go EM!_

_Emily : it's not like that. We're just friends. She needs my help. _

_Hanna : Are you okay? Is she okay?_

_Emily : Yeah, I'm fine. Alison? Not so much. But don't tell anyone, please. We won't be back for about a week. Can you cover for me? Please! :( _

_Hanna : Sure :* Do you need anything? _

_Emily : Yes. Please! I need clothes, underwear, bras, socks, shoes, sweaters, pyjamas, a toothbrush, and a flannel. All essentials. Oh and FOOD! _

_Hanna : Lol! Of course. Anything for Alison?_

_Emily : Oh yeah. I'm going to wire you some money so you can buy Ali some things. You pretty much need to buy her everything that you're bringing down for me. And blankets. It's probably going to be cold at night. _

_Hanna : Of course. I'll be there in the morning. What's the address?_

_Emily : Um, I don't actually know :0 Can you get Caleb to track my cell? Oooh and I need my charger. _

_Hanna : Okay. Sure. See ya later xx_

Emily put her phone down on the dresser and walked back over to the edge of the bed. She knelt down in front of Alison and began to examine the cuts. When Alison was undressed she noticed more that's on her thighs and lower abdomen but decided to focus on her arms for now. She began to gently brush her thumbs over them which elicited a whimper from the blonde. The brunette looked at her with apologetic eyes. She got up and went into the bathroom. She emerged with a medium sized first aid kit. She knelt back down between Ali's legs and emptied the contents out beside Alison on the bed.

"That was Hanna, by the way. She was worried." Emily started as she opened an antiseptic wipe. "I told her to bring us some clothes and stuff, and that we wouldn't be back for a couple days and t-sorry!" Alison flinched as the wipe brushed over the more recent cuts. "Um, yeah so she said she'll bring everything down tomorrow morning" Emily finished in one breath. "None of the ones on your arms are serious enough to seek medical attention, so that's good. They're healing pretty nicely too." Emily smiled.

"Thank you, Dr Emily" Aliso said grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's see the rest"

The blood ran from Alison's face. She didn't want Emily to see her other scars. Emily just got lucky before. She wasn't planning on showing Emily those scars for now, or EVER, for that matter. She couldn't let Emily see her any more vulnerable than she already is.

"I have no more" Alison lied

"Alison, please. Don't lie. I saw them before when you were changing. Please let me take care of them." The brunette pleaded. A single tear rolling down her cheek.

Alison couldn't deny Emily. She lifted her arms and let Emily take the shirt off of her body. She really did love her, she just didn't know how to show it. When the shirt was off she looked anywhere other than at the brunette.

"You're beautiful" Emily whispered in the blondes ear. Her lip slightly grazing Alison's ear.

Emily finished cleaning all of Ali's scars and too a seat next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alison said softly as she reached for her shirt, only to have it snatched from her grasp by Emily. "Can I have m-your shirt? Please?" Alison chuckled lightly.

She felt strong hands on her shoulders and felt herself being pushed back gently. She sighed when her back hit the mattress and her head hit the pillow. She shuddered when she suddenly felt warm, soft lips graze over her arms. Emily began to kiss every scar upon the blondes body. Occasionally whispering, 'you're beautiful' 'you're gorgeous' 'you're perfect' 'you're amazing' 'be strong'. There was nothing sexual behind this, only promises that Emily planned to keep. A promise to care, to love, and to protect a Alison from all harm even if it was the last thing she ever did.

When Emily had finished, she moved her way up the bed and lay next to Alison.

"You should sleep, it's been a long day." Emily whispered as she handed the blonde her shirt. Alison put it on and answered, "Cuddle with me?"

"Of course" Emily smiled and wrapped her arms protectively around Alison. The blonde buried her face in the crook of Alison's neck and her eyes fluttered closed at the intoxicating scent that was just so, Emily.

The brunette waited until she heard steady breathing before she leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on the blondes forehead before shutting her eyes and murmuring,

"I promise."


	6. Not an update!

I'm sorry I got it wrong the person who noticed the code chapter was, I could ship that. Sorry for any confusion Sorry I could ship that


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Hanna made her way over to Em's hotel room. Em was right. It was in the middle of no where. She set the bags down on the porch and knocked on the wooden door. She tried knocking for several minutes before she couldn't take standing out in the autumn air any more. She took a bobby pin out of her purse and picked the old lock. It took longer than normal because this was an unusual lock. She got in nevertheless. She walked in with bags in her hands.

"Did you guys not hear the door? I've been knocking f-Oh my God!" Hanna stopped mid sentence and squealed. The blondes sudden outburst startled Alison, and she sat up without a second to wast. She had learnt to sleep lightly, so that she could hear Steve enter her room in the middle of the night.

"What the hell! How did you get in?! Em! Wake up! Did you not lock the door last night!"

"I did. I swear. Why?" Emily asked half asleep. She opened her eyes and was surprised when she saw Hanna stood in the doorway, clapping her hands eagerly. "How the hell did you even get in?" Emily asked curiously.

Hanna held up a bobby pin and the brunette just rolled her eyes.

"You guys looked so cute. Anyway, Em, I went to your house and grabbed everything you wanted me to. I even covered for you and your mum believed me. Amazing, right? Oh, and Alison, I got you stuff too. I went shopping for you yesterday. I was strictly told not to go to your house, so I didn't. I know it's not Gucci or Prada but it's good for out here. Especially because it's kind of cold out here and -" This time Hanna involuntarily stopped mid sentence because she felt a small frame wrap around her own and engulf her in a hug. For a small girl, she had a killer grip.

"Thank you, so much Hanna. I'm really grateful." Alison said, smiling genuinely.

"Whoa. Hold on. Did THE Alison DiLaurentis just say thank you? And that she was grateful! I must be dreaming"

Alison hung her head in shame.

"Hanna ..." Emily warned

""No, Em. It's fine. She's right. The Alison DiLaurentis Hanna and the whole of Rosewood knows, is an ungrateful bitch who feeds off of other people's misery. The Alison DiLaurentis you know is the complete opposite because I trust you. I let my walls down around you. But with the rest of the world I keep my guard up because I don't want to get hurt. So, Hanna. I'm sorry for being a total bitch to you. I'm sorry if I've ever threatened you or made you feel like shit. I didn't mean it. I just didn't want to get hurt. I was raised and taught as if life was a game. You with win or you die trying, and as a DiLaurentis you should never lose. So, I'm very sorry. Forgive me?" Alison pleaded, as she held out her hand.

"Of course. I've never seen this side of you before and I'm sure not many people have. Not even your parents. And I'm grateful that you trust me enough." Hanna smiled shaking Alison's hand.

Emily smiled at the sight in front of her. That's the first time she'd seen Alison's eyes light up since they stepped foot into that motel. She was over the moon.

"I brought food too. I know you guys probably haven't eaten in a while so I brought waffles, pancakes, cookies, crisps, cereal bars and stuff. I also brought you guys bottles of water, coke, fanta, sprite and I brought you coffee to wake you up. Here you go, it's still hot." Hanna said in one breath. "So, how long are you guys planning on staying out here for?" Hanna asked as she took a sip of her latte.

"Erm ... I don't k ow yet. Whenever Ali wants to go back." Em answered her gaze fixated on the blonde sat in bed next to her.

"You should go back to Rosewood, Emily. You can't keep lying to your mum. If it was up to me I'd stay here until that bastards dead but you can't. You have to go back to school. You can't miss school. You're very smart and very talented. You can do well. I know it. Maybe you should go back with Hanna." Alison sighed.

"No, I'm not leaving you out her by yourself. If I go back to Rosewood I'll end up killing him with my car." Emily said seriously. She was not joking.

"Who is this dude? Is _he_ the reason you guys are out here?" Hanna questioned.

Silence.

"Are one of you guys gunna answer me or ..."

"He's my stepdad" Alison answered quickly.

"Why are you running away from your stepdad?" Hanna asked with pure curiosity.

"Do you really want to know?"

Hanna nodded.

"Are you sure!" Alison asked one last time before taking a deep breath. "I'm only telling you because I trust you. He abuses me. Physically and ... Sexually."

Hanna's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "I-I'm sorry Alison. I didn't know." Hanna whispered, pulling the shorter blonde into her embrace. "What's his name?" Hanna asked after Alison had calmed down. "Steve. Steven O'Kane. He works in some factory just outside of Rosewood." Alison whispered, whistling away the last of her tears.

"I'm going to kill him!" Hanna screamed

"No! Are you crazy?! He'll kill my mum. He'll kill me. He'll kill _you_! I don't want you near him by yourself. My mum gets back from Paris next weekend. Why don't you stay with us until then?" Alison speaks sleepily.

"I would love to, but I have to get back to Rosewood. Just know that if we don't sort this motherfucker out by the time your mum gets home he's going to become the new decorations for my car tyres." Hanna smirked. She was being deadly serious.

"Thank you, so much Han" Emily said as Alison lay her head in her lap and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, thank you. I would get up and give you a hug but I'm exhausted seen as you woke me up earlier" Alison half chuckled half yawned.

"It's fine. Don't worry. Em? Walk me to my car?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute. I'll lock the door." Emily said as she set the blanket over Alison's tired body.

Emily walked out with Hanna and locked the door behind her.

"What happened to her arms? I know the bastard didn't do that" Hanna sId matter-of-factly.

"Erm, yeah she did that to herself. She thinks that maybe making herself bleed will be the answer that could wash the slate clean. She jus wants to be in control. She hates feeling weak. She's so broken." Emily said with tears threatening to fall.

"The sooner we get this guy the better. Does anyone else know that you're out here? Except me and Caleb?"

"No. And I'd like to keep it that way. I can't risk Spencer and Aria finding out. They'd tell just because they hate me." Emily growled.

"Well, you better get back to Alison. I'll speak to you later." Hanna said whilst giving the brunette a hug. The blonde hopped into her car and drive off." Emily smiled as she sped off. Emily was so lucky to have a friend like Hanna and she would never take that friendship for granted.

The brunette walked back to her motel room and was alarmed when she notice the door was slightly ajar. She rushed over. She was certain that she locked the door. Even Hanna could vouch for that. What she said made tears carelessly fall from her eyes.

The swimmer stopped dead in tracks. There was blood everywhere. The place locked like a murder scene. Murder. Oh god. The brunette ran around the motel room desperately looking for the blonde that was sleeping just minutes before. She couldn't find the blonde. Anywhere. She rang the only person she could trust at the moment.

"Em! I've just left! What do you want?!" Hanna exclaimed. She got no response. All she heard was ragged breathing. "Em! Em! Are you okay?! What happened?! Is Alison okay!" Hanna shot at the speed of light.

"A-Alison ... G-Gone ... Blood ... L-locked but I-it's o-open! Gone! I-I p-p-promised" Emily couldn't form a sentence. Her body was shaking violently and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Hanna knew something was terribly wrong.

"I'm on my way, Em!" Hanna shouted as she hung up the phone.

She got there in record time. She ran to the motel room and almost had a heart attack at what she discovered. "Em! Where are you?!" Hanna shouted. "Em! Please!" The blonde pleaded. She heard strangled cries from the far side of the bed. She sprinted over, and felt her heart shatter. There was Emily, her best friend, curled in a ball sobbing uncontrollably. She was holding onto something. It was the missing blondes jacket. Hanna noticed it, it was the one Alison was wearing the previous day at school.

"Emily, sweetie. Where's Alison?"

"Gone" Emily squeaked.

"What do you mean ... 'gone'?" The blonde dared to ask.

"I-I don't know w-where she i-is. I c-c-came back a-and she w-was g-g-g-gone. We n-need t-to f-find her. She's l-lost s-so m-much b-b-blood. She m-might b-be d-dead. I p-promised I-I'd k-keep her safe b-but I d-didn't" Emily cried.

"Don't say that. Think positively. We'll find her. I promise." Hanna breathed.

_**BEEP BEEP! 1 NEW MESSAGE**_

Emily reached for her phone and unlocked it. Blocked ID. That's strange. Emily cautiously opened the message and her fave went pale.

_I thought you promised to keep her safe. You're not doing a very good job. Don't worry, she's safe. For now. _

_Kisses, _

_A_

There was a video attached. She opened it with great hesitation. She pressed play.

_"Why don't you say hello?" The mysterious shadow questioned as it violently forced Alison to look up_.

Emily gasped when Alison's face showed up on the screen. Her beautiful face had several bruises and gashes scattered around carelessly.

_"Say hello! It's your little friend!"_

_"H-Hello E-E-Emily" Alison whispered. _

_"She's a little tired at the moment we'll speak later" the distorted voice spoke. _

The screen went black and Emily launched her phone across the room. She couldn't get the image of Alison in a blood stained shirt, all a broken and in pain, out of her head.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**Alison's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I opened my eyes and was met by almost complete darkness. The only visible light was coming from under a room door. I tried to bring my hand to my head, only to discover they were tied to a post behind me. Terror began to take over my body as I fought against the restraints. I began to scream but it was useless. Judging by all the pipes, I was in a basement or underground at least. I tried to piece together everything but my mind keeps going blank.

"_It's fine. Don't worry. Em? Walk me to my car?"_

_"Sure. I'll be back in a minute. I'll lock the door" Em said as she pulled the blanket over my body. _

_I simply hummed in response. Em walked out of the motel room with Hanna, and I waited to hear the lock click before letting sleep take over my body. A few moments later I felt a dip in the mattress but the body didn't move any closer. "That was fast, Em. Cuddle with me?" I turned over to face Emily, but it wasn't her. Instead of meeting warm, beautiful brown eyes, I was met by two fierce blue ones. They were similar to my own but these were cold, and were filled with mischief, defiance and pure hatred. I tried to look at their other features, but they were covered. This person was wearing a ski mask. I tried to scream but no sound escaped my lips. The last thing I remember is a leather glove, holding a piece of wet cloth, and my world went black. _

_"_Hello, beautiful." They were female. This person wasn't trying to disguise their voice so that means I didn't know them. Right?

I refused to meet her gaze. She was highly intimidating and I didn't want her to discover the fear in my eyes. I didn't want to look weak.

"I haven't seen you in about 3 years. You're stunning." _I know her? Who haven't I seen in 3 years? Think Ali, think! _I scolded myself inwardly.

"I think it's about time we left your little friend a message, don't you?" I looked at her confused, so she continued "EMILY! I'm talking about Emily. God, you've gotten more stupid. Hmm ... You don't have enough cuts. Or bruises. You look _too_ safe." I could physically hear the smirk on her lips.

**_PUNCH! PUNCH! SLAP! SLICE! SLICE! _**

A blood curdling scream escaped my lips. This bitch was psycho. Did she really just hit, punch, slap, and stab me because she didn't think I had enough bruises! Is she nuts! I'm going to die in the most gruesome way possible. I can feel it.

"We're filming in 3,2 ..."

"Why don't you say hello?" She was distorting her voice. That means that Emily knows her. Right? "Say hello! It's your little friend!"

"H-Hello E-E-Emily" My voice was barely audible. I'm pretty sure my heart's beating out of my chest. The pain is unbearable.

"She's a little tired at the moment, so we'll talk later" She put the camera away and pulled of her mask.

She had gorgeous long blonde locks. Almost identical to mine. An inch shorter in length, perhaps. She turned around and my stomach got caught in my throat.

**_** Flashback ** _**

**_3 years ago - Daufuskie Island Beach_**

_"Hey, Ali!" The blonde screamed._

_"Hi! How are you? I haven't seen you since last summer. How've you been?" I smiled. _

_"I've been good! Have you seen board shorts yet?!" The older blonde smirked. _

_"No, no yet! Hopefully he'll be here soon" _

_"I brought someone. It's my boyfriends little cousin. I like her more than him. She's hot! No one can deny it! Not even you Ali. Hey, come over here." A beautiful brunette walked over and my mouth went dry. 'Stop it Alison! She's a girl and so are you! That's wrong!' I inwardly scolded myself. _

_"Alison, this is Emily. Emily, this is Alison. _

_**** End of Flashback ****_

I couldn't stifle the gasp that fell from my lips.

"CeCe!"

"The one and only. How've you been, kid? Long time no see." CeCe smiled deviously.

"How did you find me? And why kidnap me?! What was the point!" I screamed. I honestly didn't understand. "If this is one of your little games, it's not funny"

"Someone's blackmailing me. They're threatening to out me if I don't get you home ASAP"

"No CeCe! You can't! I can't go home. Please, just take me back to the motel. I'll do anything." I pleaded.

"I have to take you home. It's an order. If I don't follow it, my life will be over." A sick smile playing at her lips.

"What have you become?!" I shouted. "You're not the CeCe I remember!"

"Of course, I've changed. It's been 3 years, kiddo. How is Emily, by the way? Haven't seen her in 3 years either. Isn't she a stunner? Who is this Steve dude? He hired me. He said that he rang your Grandmother and asked who you hung out with and she gave my name. Funny, right?"

"You've got to let me go! Emily will be worried. Please, CeCe, I'm begging you!" I prayed

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I didn't know what to do. Never before had CeCe raised her voice at me. She began punching every part of my body, then kicking me. My eyelids began to feel heavy and the last thing I remember is feeling a sharp pain in my tummy.

**_No Ones POV_**

"Alison wake up. I'm so sorry. I'm here, okay? Just please wake up. I need you to wake up" Emily said in between sobs. "I need you to wake up. Please! For me! I need you to open your eyes and tell me you're okay. I just want to see those beautiful blue eyes and that signature smirk of yours. I'll do anything. Please, just wake up."

"Visiting hours are over" the doctor said sternly

"Can I not just stay for a few more minutes?" The brunette begged.

"I'm sorry Miss Fields, but Miss DiLaurentis need her rest" The doctor calmly argued.

"Needs her rest. She's been sleeping for-"

"Miss Fields, please. I have already let you stay for an extra 45 minutes, I can't do anything more" The Dr said becoming agitated.

"Okay, fine. I'll be back first thing in the morning." Emily assured. She have Alison a kiss on the forehead and left to go home. She got to her car when she realised she had left her purse in Alison's room. She went into Alison's room and her blood ran cold.

"What are you doing here?! Get out! I'm going to call the cops! Get away from her you pervert! You have no right to be here! Get away! NURSE!" Emily screamed.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. I'd walk away and never turn back."

Emily began to charge at him but stopped when she heard rapid beating coming from Alison's heart monitor. About a dozen doctors ran into the room and pushed Emily out. She fell to her knees and started bawling.

Meanwhile, in the room doctors were trying to resuscitate Alison. After about 2 hours Emily was called back in to the room and she was pretty sure her heart was doing backflips.

"Ali!" The brunette cheered

"Em?" The blonde asked, her voice sounded like two pieces of sand paper being rubbed together. Emily picked up a cut of water and held the straw to Alison's lips. She gratefully accepted and drank. "Thank you"

"You're so very welcome. I missed those beautiful big blue eyes. I was so scared you weren't going to wake up"

"Why wasn't I going to wake up?" Alison asked terrified, her heart monitors beating beginning to increase.

"Alison, you have to calm down okay?" Em cooed softly "You've been in a coma for 3 weeks, Ali. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was talking to CeCe, she kidnapped me. She said she kidnapped me because Steve told her to."

"Alison. CeCe's dead. She died last summer in a car accident. Her and my cousin. She was drunk and she wrapped her car around a tree. Neither of them made it." The swimmer whispered tears trickling down her cheeks.

"No! You're lying. She sent you the video. She hit me, and kicked me, and stabbed me! It was her! I know it was!" The blonde insisted. "We've met before. Did you know that? How come you never told me?"

"I'm not lying to you, Ali, I promise. CeCe died last year. And, I never told you we met before because I didn't think you'd want to know and because I was told not to. What we did was kind of illegal. Do you really want to know?"

Alison nodded. She didn't notice she did until Emily began talking.

"We hijacked someone's yacht and got wasted! We were lost, so you suggested the craziest idea I've ever hear. You suggested that we go skinny dipping in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. I called you crazy but you insisted."

Alison closed her eyes and shook her head in embarrassment. Emily laughed and carried on.

"I couldn't seem to steer you away from the thought. You have your mind set on skinny dipping, so I said instead of skinny dipping in the ocean, why don't we go skinny dipping in the hot tub and you agreed. Remember we were highly intoxicated. Then-" Emily was cut off mid sentence. "Wait a minute. Why do you remember this and I don't?" Alison asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm getting there. As I was saying, after we stripped and got into the hot tub, you got a little, how do I put this ... Handy. Fist you placed your hand on my thigh and kept it still. A few minutes later, let's just say that both your hands were occupied and you were placing kisses on my neck and collarbone. I, of course, returned the favour ... Several times. You passed out after out little ... session. I managed to put your clothes back on and my own, just in case they found us in the middle of the night. Imagine finding two naked 15 year old girls, on a stolen yacht, surrounded by several empty bottles of alcohol. Not good. They did find us in the middle of the night, by the way. We were sober by the time they found us but the stolen yacht and empty bottles of alcohol said the whole story, well nearly. Now answering your question from before, I remember because I pieced it all together. My pounding headaches, the hickeys, the scratch marks on my back, and the vivid memories. You, on the other hand, don't remember because as you were climbing off of the yacht you slipped and hit your head real bad. You had a mild concussion and were in a coma for 3 months. You don't know because we chose not to tell you. You and I are the only ones who know the entire story. The coastguards, cops and your grandmother only know so far as we hijacked the yacht and got wasted. Your parents know nothing. Your grandmother chose not to tell them because she was afraid that you would never be able to stay with her again. She made me promise never to tell so I didn't, but you deserve to know now." Emily said.

"WOW! I'm speechless. Erm, I don't know whether to say sorry or thank you" Alison chuckled nervously.

"Please, don't say sorry. That was the best day and night of my life" The brunette winked. "So, what were you saying about the kidnapper kidnapping you because the fucking bastard told them to. Sorry I'm just really mad at him." The swimmer apologised.

"Don't apologise. I feel exactly the same way. Plus, you sound hot when you swear. Anyway, this anonymous person, seen as it can't be CeCe, said that Steve hired her ... him ... it ... bitch. They said that Steve rang my grandmother and asked who I used to hang out with while I was down there with her and she said CeCe, apparently." Alison said with great hesitation. I can't believe we had sex. And it sucks that I can't remember." The blonde said frowning.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything once you're out of this place. Let me assure you, there was a lot of sucking." Em said smirking. "Right! Stop distracting me!" The brunette scolded playfully. "So, all we have to do is call your grandmother and ask her about what Steve said. He was here earlier, by the way. I would've killed him but you're monitors starting beeping like crazy, doctors came in from every direction, and he just disappeared."

"HE WAS HERE?! AND I WAS SLEEPING?! I'm surprised he didn't rape me right there and then, it would've been the first time I didn't try to fight back" Alison growled.

"Alison! Calm down. What's your grandmothers number?"

"I don't know" The blonde sad trying to sit up. "Owww!"

"Don't sit up! First of all your full of cuts and bruises, second of all you hadn't moved a muscle in 3 weeks. Literally."

"Okay, Mom. Her numbers in my phone. Use my phone because she doesn't pick up calls from unknown numbers."

"Thanks, I'll be back in a minute." The brunette said as she pulled the blanket over Alison's body.

"That's exactly what you said _and_ did before you left the motel room with Hanna." Alison said sadly.

"I'm not going anywhere the. I'll stay right here." Emily whispered as she placed a kiss in Alison's forehead and dialled the number on Alison's phone.

It rang twice before the older DiLaurentis picked up.

_"Hello? Alison?"_

"Hello, Mrs DiLaurentis. This is Emily.

_"Emily, dear, how are you?"_

"I'm fine, how are you?"

_"Never better, dear. How is Alison?"_

"Alison is ..."

She glanced over at the blonde who put her thumbs up.

"Alison is great. I was calling because I wanted to know whether you got a call the other day from Alison's step dad. Jessica's new husband?"

_"Oh, yes. Steven. Isn't he wonderful?"_

"Yeah. Steven is absolutely amazing (!)"

The blonde has to a stifle a laugh caused by the overwhelming amount of sarcasm in the brunettes tone.

_"What did you want to know about Steven, dear?"_

"Did he ask about who Alison used to hang out with? While she was there?"

_"He did, dear, yes"_

"What name did you give him?"

_"CeCe Drake, why?"_

"No reason, I was just wondering"

_"Okay then, dear. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye"

Emily hung up the phone.

"Well your grandmother confirmed it. She gave CeCe's name.""I don't want to think about this right now. My head hurts. The cops'll be here in the morning "

"What are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know yet. Cuddle with me?" Alison yawned.

"Of course." Em replied, cuddling with Alison on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

**_Daufuskie Island Beach, South Carolina. _**

"I did everything you told me too. So, how have you been dear? I have heard from you since the accident." The older DiLaurentis smiled.

**_What accident? Surely she wasn't talking about CeCe right?! Or was she!_**

**_Review and tell me what you think !_**


End file.
